Black Day
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: Penasaran kenapa Byakuran ikut merayakan Black Day padahal seharusnya dia popular dan dihujani hadiah dari para penggemar?  10069. Buon Giorno d'Nero, tutti!


**Title: **Black Day

**Character(s): **Byakuran, Rokudou Mukuro

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort(?)

**Summary: **Penasaran kenapa Byakuran ikut merayakan Black Day padahal seharusnya dia popular dan dihujani hadiah dari para penggemar?10069. Buon Giorno d'Nero, tutti!**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **Amano Akira owns Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!

**Warnings: **OOC.

* * *

><p>"Ini pesanan Anda, Tuan!"<p>

Byakuran mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya dan menatap pelayan yang meletakkan sepiring jajangmyeon(1) di mejanya. Ia tersenyum ke arah si pelayan, sukses membuat pipi perempuan muda itu merona sedikit.

"Komawoyo(2)," ucapnya dengan fasih, lalu segera beralih memandangi makanan di hadapannya, membiarkan si pelayan berjalan ke arah teman-temannya sambil agak terhuyung saking tidak kuatnya menerima pengaruh feromon yang dikeluarkan Byakuran tadi.

Lelaki berambut putih itu mengundang banyak perhatian pengunjung di restoran, selain karena wajahnya jelas-jelas bukan wajah orang Asia, juga karena rambut putihnya yang mencolok di antara rambut hitam, cokelat, dan kemerahan penduduk Korea yang saat itu asyik menyantap hidangan yang mereka pesan. Untungnya, 'sih, ia tidak mengenakan pakaian serba putih seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Jika iya, bisa-bisa ia tampak seperti hantu di tengah-tengah kumpulan makhluk hitam.

Tapi, apa yang ia lakukan di sana, di sebuah rumah makan di jantung kota Seoul? Apalagi, tidak biasanya ia mengenakan atribut serba hitam. Mulai dari baju, celana, sepatu, maupun aksesoris seperti choker dan gelang metal—semuanya serba hitam kelam. Apa dia sedang berkabung?

Seorang Byakuran berkabung…rasanya tidak mungkin ya.

Ingin tahu jawabannya?

Mari kita lihat kalender yang tertempel di salah satu dinding rumah makan tersebut. Tertera angka 14 dan dilingkari dengan spidol merah oleh si pemilik rumah makan, di tambah tulisan 'Black Day'.

Oho, rupanya Byakuran tengah merayakan Black Day, pemirsa!

Dan kalau melihat pakaian yang dikenakan para pengunjung, mayoritas dari mereka juga mengenakan _dress code_ yang sama: _all black_. Mereka adalah para jomblowan dan jomblowati dari daerah sekitar yang tengah merayakan Black Day bersama-sama, untuk saling menghibur.

Meski seharusnya hari ini merupakan hari yang menyedihkan, tapi mereka tidak terlihat terlalu bersedih. Sama halnya dengan Byakuran, yang kini sudah mulai mencicipi jajangmyeon miliknya. Tidak buruk juga.

…eh? Masih penasaran kenapa Byakuran ikut merayakan Black Day padahal seharusnya dia popular dan dihujani hadiah dari para penggemar?

Yah, memang, 'sih, dia menerima banyak cokelat dan hadiah saat Valentine lalu, tapi sayangnya dia tidak merayakannya bersama orang yang benar-benar ia sukai. Dan saat White Day juga, karena ia tidak menerima cokelat dari orang tersebut, akhirnya ia tidak memberikan hadiah ke siapapun juga. Kasihan, ya?

Mau tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud?

Tanya saja ke Byakuran langsung, narrator nggak mau ngasih tahu ah, hehe. Iya, batanya ditaruh dulu, dong. Berat, lho. Nanti dicariin tukang bangunan juga.

Penyebab utama Byakuran tidak merayakan Valentine Day maupun White Day akan muncul sebentar lagi dan membuat Byakuran terkejut, kemungkinan besar akan tersedak juga kalau saat itu Byakuran sedang dalam proses menelan mie-nya, karena ia tidak tahu orang itu akan berada di Seoul dan mengunjungi rumah makan yang sama.

Mari kita hitung mundur.

3.

2.

1.

"Byakuran?"

Byakuran mendongak dan, seperti yang sudah diduga, langsung tersedak. Ia buru-buru meraih gelas minumnya dan menegak habis air mineral, melegakan kerongkongannya. Mata berwarna lembayungnya melebar ketika ia sekali lagi menatap lelaki yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"M-Mukuro-kun! Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Yak, benar. Rokudou Mukuro-lah penyebabnya.

Kenapa harus Rokudou Mukuro?

Karena pengarang suka pairing itu dooongg. Mana mungkin ada alasan lain selain itu.

…ahem. Kembali ke cerita.

Mukuro mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tsunayoshi-kun menyuruhku mengambil sebuah barang di Seoul. Aku sudah melaksanakannya dan aku lapar, jadi aku berpikir untuk makan di sini," jawabnya ringan seraya menggeser kursi agar ia bisa duduk di sebelah Byakuran. "Kau sendiri?"

"Er...seperti yang kau lihat," Byakuran mengedikkan kepalanya sedikit, agak gugup.

"Seperti yang kulihat...? Kau liburan di sini?"

"Uh, tidak. Aku mengikuti perayaan di sini."

"Oya...perayaan apa?"

Kini giliran Byakuran yang mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kau tidak tahu hari ini hari apa, Mukuro-kun?"

Dan Mukuro menjawab singkat: "Tidak."

Byakuran menghela napas panjang. Rasanya tidak percaya bahwa si ilusionis yang dikenal mengetahui banyak informasi ini tidak tahu menahu soal Black Day.

"Hari ini Black Day, Mukuro-kun," ia memulai, "Hari di mana jomblowan dan jomblowati yang tidak merayakan Valentine Day dan White Day berkumpul bersama, saling menghibur satu sama lain sambil makan jajangmyeon hitam ini."

"Oh," Mukuro mengangguk pelan. "Kau merayakannya? Kukira kau merayakan Valentine Day kemarin?"

"Tidak, aku tidak merayakannya. Karena seseorang yang kuinginkan untuk bersama denganku pada hari itu lupa memberikan cokelat maupun kado padaku."

"Siapa, Irie Shouichi?"

'…_orang ini tidak peka atau apa, 'sih.' _Batin Byakuran sedih seraya memperkenalkan telapak tangannya dengan wajahnya. "Kamu, Mukuro-kun! Kamuuuu! Tega-teganya mengira aku menginginkan hadiah dari Shou-chan padahal yang jadi pacarku itu kamu!"

"Sejak kapan kita pacaran?" Mukuro mengernyit heran, tapi kerutan itu segera menghilang dan digantikan dengan senyum ketika ia melihat ekspresi muram Byakuran. "Oh, ayolah, aku hanya bercanda."

Byakuran mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jadi, kau lupa memberiku hadiah juga bagian dari candaanmu?"

"Aku tidak sempat membelikan apa-apa," sang ilusionis menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursinya. "Kau tahu sendiri saat itu aku ditugaskan Tsunayoshi-kun untuk membantu Chrome membereskan pertikaian dengan famiglia kecil di Rusia selama tiga minggu. Begitu kembali, sudah bulan Maret. Tentunya sudah terlalu terlambat untuk memberikan hadiah Valentine, 'kan?"

Byakuran masih memasang wajah cemberut. Mukuro jadi gemas sendiri. Tapi, sebagai pacar yang baik, ia tahu cara untuk membuat kekasihnya tersebut tersenyum kembali.

"Byakuran."

Byakuran tidak menjawab, melainkan hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Mukuro menyeringai tipis dan menggeser kursinya agar berdempetan dengan kursi Byakuran, dan dalam waktu sekejap, ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Byakuran. Hanya sebentar, tapi cukup untuk membuat Byakuran menatap balik lelaki berambut biru yang kini tersenyum licik.

"Hitam tidak cocok untukmu," ujarnya sembari menarik ujung kaos hitam yang dikenakan Byakuran. "Ayo kita beli baju ganti untukmu. Sebagai pengganti hadiah Valentine dariku."

Mukuro beranjak dari kursinya—tidak jadi memesan makanan untuk disantap—dan tangannya memegangi lengan Byakuran, memaksa mantan bos Millefiore itu untuk bangkit dari kursinya. Byakuran tidak punya pilihan selain mengikuti Mukuro keluar dari rumah makan (tentunya setelah ia membayar makanannya). Sambil berjalan di sebelah Mukuro, ia menggumam pelan,

"Kukira tahun ini aku bisa merayakan Black Day dengan baik..."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>(1) mie hitam khas Korea. Untuk yang tidak merayakan White Day, biasanya ditambah saus putih.<p>

(2) Terima kasih (Korean).

Nggak tau ah OTL minta sumbangan review dong :3


End file.
